


The Betrayal

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brainwashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: The moment that tore apart the Shield, and tore apart three brothers





	1. Chapter 1

Dean, Roman, and Seth stealthily moved through the base, their powers activated as they walked. They glanced around, moving as quietly as they could. A clapping sound interrupted the three and they looked up as Randy Orton stepped out, clapping slowly. 

“What do you want?” Roman demanded, stepping in front of his brothers. Randy just laughed, his tone cold. “What do I want? You know what I want, you all know what I want,” Randy said. “Just leave us alone, Randy,” Dean said, ice flickering at the palms of his hands. Randy laughed and snapped his fingers, Andrade and Zelina appearing next to him. 

“Get them,” he commanded the two. Andrade ran at Roman while Zelina ran at Dean, Randy engaging with Seth. Dean tried to freeze Zelina while Roman tried to hit Andrade with his lightning, only for the shorter man to speed dodge his attack. “Seth, why are you teamed up with these idiots? You can do so much better,” Randy said.

“Shut up!” Seth yelled, “They’re my brothers and I love them!” Randy just snorted softly, moving his hands so the palms were facing Seth. “If you joined me, things would be better. Not just for me, but for you, for all of us,” Randy said, silently releasing parasites into the air and towards Seth. Seth opened his mouth to respond, but instead he breathed in the parasites Randy had released. 

Seth began to cough, the parasites instantly sinking into his blood and beginning to take over. The dark haired pyrokinetic metahuman fell to the ground, coughing and catching the attention of Dean and Roman. “Seth!” Roman yelled as Andrade punched him,using his super speed to make the punch harder. Roman fell to one knee, coughing in pain. “Rise my son, rise!” Randy commanded. Seth stood up as if in a daze and stared blankly at his brothers.

“Yes father?” Seth said, his tone dead. “Attack them. Kill them,” Randy commanded. Seth pulled out his zippo lighter and flicked it on, erupting a small flame which Seth then expanded, throwing it at his brothers. Dean erected a wall of ice, blocking the flame. “We need to get out of here!” he yelled to Roman. 

Roman shook his head, “We can’t leave Seth! He’s our brother!” “Randy’s taken him over, Roman. We have to,” Dean said, continuously adding ice to the wall. Roman glanced behind him, seeing Randy laugh and pat Seth on the shoulder before the two shield members ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The menacing voice of Randy Orton rang out as he and Seth Rollins stepped out to face the four staring down at him. 

“You’re a bastard who stole my son, I’m getting him back,” Hunter spat at Randy before turning to Seth, “Seth, please. This isn’t you. Come back to me, to us. We’re your family.”

“Randy is my family now. He’s my father,” Seth said, his voice dead inside. 

“No, Seth, he isn’t. I am, and you know that. I know you do,” Hunter said. Seth just stared at Hunter, his expression dead as Randy snapped his fingers and Andrade and Zelina appeared. 

"Get his ‘brothers’. Seth and I will take care of the parents,” Randy barked. Andrade and Zelina nodded, engaging in battle with Roman and Dean. Randy turned back to Hunter, who was still pleading with Seth. 

“Seth, all we want; me, your mother, your brothers; all we want is you back,” Hunter said. 

“Kill him,” Randy commanded, “Kill him my son.” Seth lifted the gun in his hand and shot at Hunter. On instinct, Hunter swung his hand, deflecting the bullet, but it was only after the motion that he heard the cry of pain. 

“Steph!” Hunter yelled as his wife collapsed, bleeding heavily. Seth blinked, the sight of his adoptive mother bleeding shocking him. Randy’s head snapped towards the pyrokinetic metahuman, feeling his control begin to slip. 

“Dammit,” Randy muttered and instantly released more parasites, directing them at Seth. Seth inhaled sharply, unknowing inhaling more parasites and cementing Randy’s control. 

“Mom!” Dean yelled, noticing Stephanie laying on the ground motionless. 

"What the hell happened?” Roman roared, lightning flickering around him. Dean glared at Seth, seeing the gun in his hand. 

“Come, let’s leave,” Randy said to Seth as the shield family worked on saving Stephanie. 

“He’s not in there” Dean said numbly, looking at Roman. “It’s not like what happened with you. If I ever see him again, I’ll kill him”


End file.
